A Journey Made
by Pamari25
Summary: Hermione Granger must face life after battle and find fulfillment and joy in places she didn't expect. Bad Summary. HGxCW. There will be M for later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**My name is Hermione Granger and this is my story…**

**Once upon a time, there was a terrible battle. Many friends were lost in the clamor and confusion of the fighting and many lives were irrevocably changed. Before going into this battle, I had thought that I knew exactly who I was. In the aftermath, I realized that my mind and personality were as shattered as the walls and windows that surrounded me. Things that seemed so solid and so sure were now weak and unstable, no longer sturdy and unchanging. That fact terrified me beyond any of the horrors that I had seen in my life. The simple fact that I could no longer even count on what I knew of myself shook me to my very core.**

** I had been so sure of myself, so grounded in what it meant to be me and the expectations that came along with it that with that realization I became utterly ungrounded. I was adrift in a way that I could not explain but would change the course of my life forever. Thankfully, it changed it for the better. Emotionally and psychologically, I was separated from what it meant to be me. I had to make this journey to find myself, as cliché as that may sound. Along the way, I discovered a few truths from which I had been hiding. Now I am forever thankful that I made the choices that I did, they led me to a completely unexpected place.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

** The dust had finally settled, I looked around and saw my friends. Well most of them; Harry was once again absent. However, since Voldemort had recently become deceased I was not perhaps as concerned as I would have been just yesterday. Filing this thought away for later, I sat heavily and contemplated the next few weeks of my life. I would have to rescue my parents, pop in on Harry every so often and see how he was coming along, deal with what was going on with Ron and me, not to mention helping however I could with the rebuilding and the rest of the Weasley family. **

** The problem was as I thought about all of these things, I began to panic; I had just helped the "Chosen One" defeat this absolute evil. I had given up so much for so long to protect everyone, to help everyone but myself. Now I had to go find my parents, explain everything, and try to avoid their hurt looks and accusations. Suddenly I wanted no part of it. I just wanted to go home and bury myself under all of my covers and read book after book until I felt grounded again. However, that was not to be.**

** Everyone began to depart, the funerals would begin soon enough and most people realized they needed to get some sort of rest. There was no home to go to yet. I trudged through the corridors, past crumbled walls and toppled statuary toward Gryffindor tower. I made it relatively unscathed and climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. The room was completely undisturbed; everything was completely still and just the same. As if the previous day's pain, torment and loss had never happened. I went into a blind rage. How dare this place not reflect the misery and the pain of loss? Why should there be a single place in this castle, this country or this bloody planet that, in some way did not reflect what had occurred? I hadn't realized I was throwing things until I felt an unfamiliar and large hand close around my wrist. I snapped back into reality and went for my wand, only to find that I had apparently thrown that first. I instead turned with my fists on the person stupid enough to touch me right then, and then pulled up sharply when I recognized the face of Charlie Weasley. **

** "Hermione?" Charlie said quietly, "Are you alright? What happened?"**

** I hadn't realized I was crying either, until I tried to speak and only a sort of heaving sob came from me. I shook my head mutely and simply stood there for a moment letting the tears pass. I suppose Charlie realized that I needed this because he simply stood there holding my hand in a slightly more comfortable way and waiting until I had myself under control. **

** "Thanks Charlie." I whispered at him, my voice heavy and raspy with tears. "I don't know what came over me, I came up here and it was all so pristine; I absolutely lost it. I couldn't stand to see it, as though nothing had happened."**

** "I understand that, I nearly lost it at some fifth year about a half an hour ago. She was laughing with her friend about something and I completely lost my mind." He shook his head and sighed, "Nothing is right."**

** My feet took me over to my wand without any conscious thought and I stooped to collect it, "It's not your fault Charlie. You're on edge and you've just lost… well, you've just lost a brother. I can imagine you'd be a little tense."**

** "But she's right to find some sort of happiness right now." Charlie raked a hand through his hair, turning away from me. "I'm amazed that she can, everyone has lost someone and she found something to laugh about. I don't know when I'll be able to do that again. Nothing seems like it will ever be funny." **

** I sighed and went over to place a hand on his arm. "Someday it will be. Right now we're too close to the pain, but I know that at some point we will all be in the same place and find something to laugh about. It probably won't be today or tomorrow, but maybe a few days or a few weeks. And if worse comes to worse a few months or a few years. We will be okay." I closed my eyes and tried to picture it, images, half formed, played behind my eyes; I opened them again to find Charlie staring at me. **

** "Thanks Hermione, you're right and I know it. But aren't you tired of being strong for people? Don't you just want to feel your own pain and deal with that and no one else's?"**

** "Of course I do Charlie, but how can I just let my friends hurt? How can I just let that go? What kind of person would I be then?" And with those words, I felt a small piece of what had been Hermione Granger's personality, my personality, click back into place. I cared about my friends and apparently, I always would. And oddly, Charlie was the one to bring that back to me. **

** "You are a good person Hermione, much better than most people I know, including myself." Charlie's look was pained, but he shrugged and changed the subject. "Mum wants me to invite you back to the Burrow since she knows you don't have anywhere to go yet."**

** I nodded my acceptance, being at the Burrow would probably be no better than being here but at least I would be among friends. "Yeah I'd be glad of a place to stay. At least until I find my parents."**

** With that, I walked out of that room and took my first steps into what would be, as far as I know now, a much happier future. But there were still surprises ahead of me of which at that time, I had no idea, but I was on my way to finding out. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

** The Burrow was crowded with all of the family members who had come over for the fight, but unlike any other time in which I had seen this many of the Weasley family in one house, it was eerily silent, save for Molly's soft but continual crying. None of us had the heart to make conversation nor did any of us have an appetite. Ron and Harry were sitting across from each other staring at the chessboard set in front of them, but neither could summon the will to play and the chess pieces shifted and muttered uncomfortably. **

** I sighed and stood up from my seat heading for the outdoors. There was just too much grief penned up in the house. No one save Molly was letting the pain and sorrow out and it would explode all too soon. I knew I needed to get out of the house even if just for a moment before all of it went up in a flash. **

** I made it as far as the garden wall before I heard a familiar set of footsteps behind me. I leaned against the wall, watching the sky as the footsteps caught up to me. "Hello Ronald." **

** "Hermione." He sighed and leaned on the wall against me, red hair shining in the early starlight. "It's really over isn't it?"**

** "Yes Ron, I think it may finally be over." I leaned into him, taking comfort in the solidity of my friend. "There is finally time just for peace and quiet."**

** "Hermione about what happened in the Room of Requirement." He ran his hand through his hair, suddenly reminding me of Charlie. "I'm sorry, I took advantage of a moment and went for what I thought I wanted." **

** If he had thought the speed of his speech was enough to keep me from noticing what he had said, he was dumber than I had ever thought. "What you **_**thought**_** you wanted?" I asked him quietly. **

** He nodded, "I've been doing a lot of thinking since that kiss. Well, at the very least since the fighting stopped. Aside from Fred, you're the only other thing on my mind right now because I don't want something like this being dragged out. I did that before and it made me feel like a right ass." **

** I turned to him and really looked. I knew what he meant, we had kissed and it had been… well, it had been all right. If you took away the adrenaline rush and the circumstance, it was actually a pretty awful kiss. I loved him, I truly did. But not the way I needed to for this to work. "I know what you're going to say Ronald." I was crying again. "And you're right. You're one of my best friends and that will be the case forever but I don't love you the way I thought I did either."**

** He looked relieved and upset at the same time, it was actually rather endearing. "I think expectations were stacked against us. Everyone, even Harry seemed to think that this should happen and I went along with it and let myself to think I loved you when really I was just trying to live up to expectations. "**

** "I think we'll be okay Ron." I tried to smile at him. "You and I are made out of tougher stuff than most. Plus I need you as a friend right now anyway, the same way you need me." **

** He and I stood there, side by side, as we had been so many times before in comfortable silence. We were meant for this, to be each other's best friend. We knew the other forward and backward and that would help us in the coming days. **

** Together we walked back into the Burrow and the painful reality that everyone was dealing with, our mostly peaceful interlude over with. But stronger for knowing where we stood. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

** Months had passed since that night at the Burrow, and I was beginning to feel grounded again. I had gone to find my parents shortly after that night and was quickly successful. My parents were less upset at me than I thought, understanding that I had done it for their benefit and protection. And as it turned out they really liked Australia and decided that they would like to stay. They gave me the option of remaining with them, but unlike them, the place did not appeal to me and I wanted to go home. **

** After that, Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic gave me the option to sit my NEWTS without having to go back to school. I jumped at the chance, I knew I was ready to sit the test, but I didn't think I was ready to be back in the halls of Hogwarts. I doubted that I ever would be again. The test results came back a month later and I passed with flying colors, outstanding across the board. The problem was, now that I was actually faced with the issue of choosing a career, I had no idea of what I actually wanted to do. I had once considered a career in Magical Law, but after the fall of Voldemort, the only cases were about Death Eaters and dark magic. I had my fill of that already; there was no longer an appeal. Currently I was living off of the royalties of many interviews, books and radio programs and even if I were the worst with money, it would probably last me the rest of my life. But I needed something to do, a vocation. **

** I considered all of these things and nine months after the final battle I had finally chosen to go into the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures. I had thought of SPEW and my other causes and realized that this was a place where I could do a lot of good. Not only were the magical animals in this category but also the sentient beings: centaurs, werewolves, mermaids, goblins and elves… not to mention the dragons. **

**The preliminary course work was simple, much like your day-to-day Care of Magical Creatures class. But it was still fascinating. The Department not only dealt with just the control of magical creatures, but the broadening of the understanding of them. This meant there was a lot of hands-on research; research that would take me to different places.**

**Because of my standing with the wizarding community, no matter how much I asked to not be given preferential treatment. I was given my first job a bit earlier than usual; the only thing would be to choose whether I wished to do it. It wasn't often that people new to the Department were allowed to go out in the field so soon but my testing and performance in the Department's training facilities showed my superiors that I was a bit above average and an opening had opened up in the Dragon Program that no one was really jumping to fill. It was a lucky combination of being both new and well suited and they chose me to go. I can't say I was entirely excited though. I had thought that I would start out with something closer to home, but still, I was assured that if I could handle the dragons there was nothing back at home that I wouldn't be capable of dealing with, and that included the werewolves and centaurs. **

** Therefore it was with excitement and trepidation that I apparated to the Burrow that afternoon. It had only been nine months since everyone's world had changed and I finally felt like I was back on track. The recommencement of weekend dinners at the Burrow seemed to speak to the fact that the world was coming closer to what it used to be.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

** The Burrow looked ever the same, slightly crooked, slightly strange, always friendly and always magical. I saw Harry and Ron in the front yard, obviously doing a little pre-dinner de-gnoming. Even though Harry had taken up residence at #12 Grimmauld Place, he was often found at the Burrow. I suspected that he just got lonely in that big dark house all by himself. Even though he had taken the last six months to make it livable and as different as possible from what he had first seen it as, it was still a lot of house for just one person. **

** I waved at the boys and walked past them to the kitchen door. Molly was in the kitchen supervising the food as it prepared itself. "Hello Molly!" I smiled as I put my things down by the door. "How are you tonight?" **

** "Hermione dear!" Molly smiled back at me, "I am so pleased you could come. I feel like I haven't seen you in months." **

** I shook my head and laughed, "Molly, I was here last week. I promise it was me and not a look a like."**

** "I know, but I like to know where all of you are. Sometimes I worry." She turned back to her cooking, "Arthur is in the den with Bill and Fleur, Percy should be arriving soon with George and you saw Harry and Ron?" I nodded as she ticked off the list, "Ginny is still in school so us girls will be hopelessly outnumbered. Oh and Charlie is here, he should be upstairs." **

** "Charlie's home?" I asked interestedly, taking a seat at the table. "What's brought him back from Romania?"**

** "Oh he won't be here long." Molly sighed, "Although I wish he would, he's here for something to do with the department. I thought seeing as how you work there, you would know why he was here before we did."**

** "Not a clue." I replied, even though that wasn't entirely true. I had an idea but I needed to hear it from Charlie first. "I think I'll go wash up before dinner is served."**

** "It'll only be a few more minutes so hurry if you please." She wagged a finger at me without even looking away from her dinner preparations.**

** "Yes Molly." I chuckled to myself and headed upstairs to the washroom. **

** I loved being at the Burrow; it was warm and full of life and love. I loved being at my parents' house too but it was never quite as homey. After all, it was only my parents and I there. When you walked into the Burrow, there were often more people than you could shake a stick at. I walked into the second floor restroom without knocking and promptly ran into a damp and somewhat hard surface, I stuck my hand out to grab something to prevent myself from falling and only came away with a towel, which did nothing to keep me from landing flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling and a very surprised and naked Charlie Weasley.**

** We stayed in that position for what seemed like forever although it was probably only more like ten seconds. But in those ten seconds I took in an awful lot. Charlie Weasley was gorgeous. It was something that I had studiously tried not to notice. He was Ron's brother and therefore I wasn't supposed to look, but my good lord, I had been missing quite a lot. **

**The man looked like a sculpture, all carved muscle. The planes of his chest and abdomen looked as though they were hewn from marble, yet they were pleasantly tanned. His bright blue eyes were slightly hooded as they looked down on me in curiosity and it was when I met that gaze that I suddenly realized that being on my back on the bathroom floor staring at a naked Charlie was probably not the best place to be; in fact it was quite embarrassing.**

** I let out an embarrassed little squeak and shoved his towel at him while I attempted to turn around and avert my gaze. It was harder than it should have been, my eyes didn't want to leave his body. "I'm so sorry Charlie. I don't know why I didn't knock, heavens knows I usually do. I am so sorry. And very embarrassed." I was certain that my face was now far redder than his hair would ever be. **

** Charlie chuckled behind me. "It's okay, I'm relatively decent now. It's partially my fault, I normally wouldn't use this bathroom but seeing as how Ginny isn't here and her shower gets the most hot water, I thought I could steal it until I left."**

** "You don't have to explain yourself to me Charlie, I still should have knocked. I knew you were up here somewhere." I was still not looking at him. **

** "Hermione, you don't have to talk to the hallway. All of my important bits are covered." I could hear the smile in his voice.**

** I turned and inhaled a little sharply. His bits may be covered, but he was still anything but decent. He was still looking at me curiously, as though gauging my reaction to his body. But I thought that was silly. Why would he care what Plain Jane Hermione Granger thought of how he looked? "Sorry Charlie, I'm just not exactly used to… nude and damp men." I was looking just over his shoulder, finding it easier than looking him in the eyes. "I just was coming in to wash my hands, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."**

** Charlie perked up visibly at the mention of food. "I have missed Mum's cooking, it's the only thing that is lacking over in Romania." He moved past me, his bare body gently rubbing against mine as he squeezed out the door. My breathing hitched a little at the contact and I refused to look in his direction again. "I'll see you downstairs Hermione." His footsteps receded down the hallway and up the stairs. **

** My heart was racing at that point. There was no reason that Charlie Weasley should have this sort of affect on me, but still it was there. Then again, he was just gorgeous so it did make some sense. But still, I pushed it from my mind. I was going to be leaving soon, and I didn't really know where yet. There was no point in getting all tied up in my emotions over someone whom I wouldn't be seeing again for some time. **

** I finished washing my hands and headed back down the stairs, just in time to see Harry and Ron come in through the door and hear Molly tell them to go wash up because she was about to put dinner on the table. I walked into the kitchen and gave the boys hugs as they walked past her to go to the bathroom, still arguing over who had thrown their gnomes further. I laughed a little at their antics, not so much different from their actions five years ago. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

** Molly and I set the table and put out the food, as one by one everyone came into the room, following their noses. Everyone sat at the table and it was silent for a few minutes aside from the sound of serving food and happy chewing. Percy and George had apparently arrived just as I was going upstairs, I looked over at the boys, George had been having a very hard time since Fred died, as had Percy. But in an unexpected turn of events, Percy had moved in with George and they both seemed to be doing quite a bit better. They both had a lot of guilt and by leaning on each other they eased the pain that each of them felt. **

** Bill and Fleur still looked disgustingly in love, not that I didn't love them both. They were both amazing people and there love was a wonderful thing to see, but it did tend to grate on a person's nerves after a while. Especially if you were still single and no closer to finding that match than a mouse was to conquering a lion. They were also currently expecting their first child. The announcement had sent Molly into a tizzy for about a week. **

** Arthur looked just about the same as ever. Maybe a little grayer than he used to be. Possibly a few more lines around the mouth and eyes, but nothing that was immediately visible. He was like a rock, his foundation completely unshakable. He knew that the family he had left loved him and he loved them completely and without reservation and that gave him the strength to continue on as he had. I had always been proud to know Arthur. He had a strength that was completely understated and often overlooked. I thought he was possibly one of the best people I would ever know.**

** Molly was ever the same. After her grieving period for Fred she had turned on the rest of them with a voracious maternal coddling. Even for those who weren't actually her children, she made sure that there were care packages and presents. Never was there any doubt that Molly Weasley would go to the ends of the Earth and back for those she considered family and it eased everyone else's pain the same way that her actions helped ease hers. I never felt as though I wanted for a mother, she was always mother enough for twenty people.**

** Harry and Ron were as always, sitting next to each other. The two had recently started their Auror training, much to my dismay. I knew that Harry had always wanted to be an Auror and that Ron would probably follow but knowing it was inevitable and actually seeing it happen were two completely different animals. I worried about the two of them continuously. Not that I doubted their abilities. I just knew that sometimes it had nothing to do with skill and everything to do with luck. I could only hope that they would always be all right.**

** Harry and Ginny had finally gotten back together shortly after the final battle, but she had to go back to school, not having actually finished her sixth year. I knew how hard it was for Harry to be away from Ginny. He was often a bit melancholy, especially when Ginny's letters would come. They were perfect for each other and ever so happy together, I could only wish for time to speed up so that Harry could be happy again. **

** Ronald had met a girl. She worked at the Ministry of Magic and he had met her at some function or the other. I couldn't fault him for finding someone, he was happy and all I wanted was to be happy like him. His girlfriend was lovely as well, and altogether too difficult to dislike anyway. Her name was Athena; she was intelligent, pretty and very friendly. To be honest, I loved her and if Ron screwed it up I would probably hex him for her.**

** Charlie had been the last person to sit down and I had tried to avoid looking at him. Every time I caught myself looking in his direction, my previous embarrassment would flood me again, prompting Ron to ask if I was all right because I was flushing and paling so often I looked kind of like a stoplight. I figured that this was as good a time as any to make my announcement. At least that way, I could deflect my anxiousness onto that topic.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

** I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone stopped their individual conversations and looked at me curiously. "I have just been informed that I will have my first "job" as a part of my Department. I'll be going to an undisclosed dragon reserve for an undisclosed amount of time as soon as my partner from that reserve shows up, which should be any day now. I just got the news at the beginning of the week and I'm told it's a big deal."**

** Molly was sharp I had to give her that. She immediately looked at Charlie. "So that's what you're doing here!" She looked at him with a bit of ire. "Why didn't you just tell us?"**

** "Well I didn't want to steal Hermione's thunder," Charlie shrugged. "I doubt she'd have appreciated it if she had come here today intending to make her announcement just for everyone to tell her that they already know."**

** Ron laughed at that, "He has a point mum. I mean no one likes to have the wind taken out of their sails like that."**

** Arthur nodded, "It is a big opportunity though. People who do the dragon reserves first almost always end up placed very highly in that department if they succeed and since it's you I wouldn't doubt you'll succeed and be the department head in another decade."**

** I smiled at Arthur. "Thank you, that is something to work toward." I finally turned to Charlie. "So I'll be going with you to Romania? You're going to be my partner?"**

** Charlie nodded and swallowed a mouthful of food. "Yeah, you never know how long you're going to be gone though. But at least you have a heads-up; you'll have a familiar face around to help you out. And since we're partners we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Was it my imagination or did he emphasize that last part. "In fact, until you are settled into your job, you'll be staying in my house."**

** I am not proud to say that when he told me that my brain went into a bit of a spiral, straight into the gutter as several wonderful scenarios played before my eyes. I shook myself out of it and thanked Charlie for his generosity. Apparently it would take a few days at the very least for the managers at the reserve to deal with finding a place for her, or rather making a place for her. Also, according to Charlie, the less of a nuisance she made herself by asking about housing, the faster and better her place would be built. **

** The rest of dinner progressed rather quietly; everyone seemed to be a lost to the rest of the world all the way through dessert. Finally Hermione, faking fatigue told everyone goodnight and apparated back to her place, not seeing the pair of bright blue eyes that followed her figure as she left the house.**


End file.
